


Fans Fantasy

by DearDarling, mirandastylinson, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Foreplay, Kinky, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDarling/pseuds/DearDarling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandastylinson/pseuds/mirandastylinson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just our drunken draft





	

One Direction had been off tour for a while. Harry didn't know what to do with himself, he was so bored. He'd taken up watching Netflix and he'd become infatuated with Sherlock. Fast forwards a few weeks and here was Sherlock in front of him. Harry was sweating. He'd had too many fantasies about this moment, with his hand mostly. One Direction's manager had taken pity on Harry's crush and set up a meeting, and here Sherlock was in front of him. Harry couldn't breathe. "Hey." Harry tried to play it cool, but he was just a big homo. God, was Sherlock even gay? Did he like boys? "I like your TV show."

Sherlock smirked. 'Honestly my input into the show is minimal, it's a sort of diary and art project of John's. He paused glancing bemusidly at Harry. 'Evidently you're not here to ask me to solve a chain of murders or uncover a drug ring like most of my clients.'

Harry blushed at Sherlock's words, shaking his head. "N-no. I'm not." He rocked on his heels nervously, unsure of what to say. Sherlock was so intimidating, and so much better looking than in real life. Harry had no words.

Sherlock smirked again, the corner of his mouth slowly curving up as his lips parted, his tongue wetting his bottom lip. He surely made his way over to Harry to lean against the mantlepiece locking his gaze. 'Then how may I be of assistance?'

Harry couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He was so easily intimidated, especially by hot, older men. "I -" Harry bit his lip, unsure of whether Sherlock would be interested in him the same way Harry was in him. "I have a couple of ideas." Harry stepped closer to Sherlock, looking like a schoolboy who has just got in trouble. He bit his lip, fluttering his eyelashes.

Sherlock leaned in, a teasing chuckle lurking in his eyes. He breathed, knowing it would tickle it's way down Harrys neck and down the open neck of his shirt. 'And what might those ideas be?' Whispered sherlock breathlessly into Harrys ear.

"I have a few." Harry smirked, gasping softly at the hot air on his sensitive neck. He gently placed his hands on Sherlock's hips, slipping them under his shirt and scratching his nails against his skin. Harry pulled Sherlock close to him, his breath hot against the older man's neck.

Sherlock slid his arms around Harrys waist, his long fingers sliding under his shirt and scratching across his skin. He pulled their hips together, Harry gasping at the sudden contact. Sherlock smiled at his reaction and ever the tease, leaned in and softly ran the tip of his tongue across the paralysed Harrys bottom lip. 'Mmm.' Murmered Sherlock in a deep throaty voice. 'I have a few ideas of my own.' Sherlock bit his lip softly, raising his eyebrows at Harry and daring him to make the next move.

Harry raised a brow, placing his fingers into Sherlock's belt loops. He pressed their lips together, letting out a soft moan at the contact. He'd been fantasising about this moment ever since he'd first started watching the show, and now it was coming true. Harry groped Sherlock's ass, pressing their crotches firmly together.

Sherlock deepened the kiss, parting Harrys lips and allowing his tongue to steadily explore his mouth. His hands wandered, tracing up his back and down the insides of his arms, taking care to stimulate all the erogenous and sensitive zones. Soon, Harry was a moaning mess under Sherlocks experienced and trained touch, and sherlock was yet to reach for his throbbing cock.

Harry gasped softly under Sherlock's touch, feeling pliant under his touch. Harry pulled Sherlock over the wall, rolling his hips against Sherlock's. "Want you to touch me." He breathed, groaning as he ran his hands over Sherlock's ass.

Sherlock was only too happy to oblige. He ran his fingers across Harrys ribs and unhooked his belt smoothly but agonising slowly. He began to rub Harrys cock through his boxers until Harry was bucking against his hand gasping for more. He pressed Harry against the wall and slid his hand inside his boxers. He began to pump Harrys cock steadily. 'Is this what you want?' He whispered. Harry gasped and mumbled incoherently. 'Do you want more?' Sherlock Murmered his eyes wide feigning innocence.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. His whole mind felt fuzzy, the heat in his crotch spreading to the rest of his body. He nodded at Sherlock's question, moving to rest his hand on the man's cock as well. He squeezed softly, switching their positions, grabbing Sherlock's wrists and pressing them hard against the wall. "Want you." Harry's tongue was wet against Sherlock's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

Sherlock growled. He began working his way down the length of Harrys neck, sucking and biting before dropping to his knees (a very pretty picture) and kissing down Harrys naval to his aching cock. Looking up to meet Harrys eyes, he licked the length of Harrys cock from Base to tip, his tongue flicking across the sensitive tip. Harry moaned, encouraging Sherlock to take his entire length into his throat while softly squeezing his balls and pumping his shaft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just our drunken draft


End file.
